Skill multiplier data
This is a list of Skill multiplier data use in association with the Damage Calculation article. Knowledge or understanding of such data is not necessary for play at any level - it is included here for any who are interested. Most of the data is sourced (with thanks) from a spreadsheet given at skill data (google docs) .. the data is not guaranteed, but seems to be accurate in many cases. Data for Magick Shields is not from the same source. Note that full data for Magick Bows, and Archistaves is not present. Primary Weapons Unarmed : † Strength boosting equipment is counted and contributes to damage - ie Baleful Nails, or Golden Belt Sword * § A modifier of +50% physical damage is applied post-defenses when climbing certain dangerous foes (Drake, Gazer, Ur-Dragon) * † Foe slashing resist multiplier: 1.04625 * ‡ Foe slashing resist multiplier: 1.0825 * * This damage is for each individual pillar .. every odd numbered explosion hits an additional time in the air Daggers * § A modifier of +50% physical damage is applied post-defenses when climbing certain dangerous foes (Drake, Gazer, Ur-Dragon) (Striders get and additional boost) * † Only directly hit foes are damaged * ‡ May inflict poison Staff *Range bracket mechanic applies to certain skills here - data is read as "Closest / Close / Far / Furthest" * † Reduced power at extreme range - only Holy and Ice enchants are capable of hitting the furthest ranges * ‡ Only damages foes of the skeleton and undead classes. * § The final pillar hits twice * * Near / Far damage Archistaff *Note that for spells shared with Staff users, such as Magick Bolt damage scaling is the same. :This section is not complete * * Maestrom hits up to 20 times, High Maelstrom hits up to 40 times. Foes lifted into the air take additional fall damage. Longsword and Warhammer * † Additional damage is dependent on damage received while charging the attack. For every 1 damage received Act of Atonement will deal 3 additional physical damage * ‡ Additional damage is dependent on damage received while charging the attack. For every 1 damage received Act of Vengeance will deal 4 additional physical damage * § A modifier of +50% physical damage is applied post-defenses when climbing certain dangerous foes (Drake, Gazer, Ur-Dragon) * * Hitting an enemy on the outside ring of this attack results in an additional strike (part 2) which hits at the same time. Secondary Weapons Shortbow *Damage is influenced by your distance from the target which can be separated into four range brackets. The data is given as "Closest / Close / Far / Furthest" **The ranges are (approximately) : 0-10m ; 11-25m ; 26-30m ; 31-90m **Ranges appear to be the same or similar for Strider and Assassin * § Number of hits determined by range thresholds: 4 hits / 4 hits / 2 hits / 1 hit Longbow *Damage is influenced by your distance from the target which can be separated into four range brackets. The data is given as "Closest / Close / Far / Furthest" ** Ranges are (approximately) : 0-8m ; 9-25m ; 26-33m ; 34-90m * § Additional blows to the area deal 125% damage for all types of hits (physical and magick). Only giant creatures are affected (bosses) Shield * § Uses primary weapon (sword) stats Magick Shields Blocks and spell blocks *§ Shield element is ignored *† Near damage is higher than far damage *‡ Melee attackers hit by a perfect block conjured spell will first be hit by the perfect block shockwave, then by the spell. Ranged attacks will generally avoid the shockwave. * * Per orb strike * ¶ Dark magic, unless the shield is permanently enchanted, in which case the spell takes on the shield's element * £ Hits multiple times. The final blast takes on the element of the shield (if permanently enchanted, otherwise it is neutral magick) Other spells * * Per light beam strike * † Hits once per melee strike or spell cast * ‡ Can hit multiple times per melee strike. * § Conjured only on certain attacks * ¶ Dark magick doesn't cause Critical Hits See also *Creature Elemental and Melee Resistances *Creature Debilitation Resistances Category:Technical detail articles Category:Damage